playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Squall Leonhart
—Squall Squall Leonhart is a main protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII and one of Slasher-Chaos' playable DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale. His in-game rival is still unknown. Biography MAYBE I'M A LION Since a young age, Squall was raised in the Balamb Garden and was trained to become a skilled soldier known as a SeeD. Until one day he took the SeeD Exam and passed it, a chain of events unfolded with him being forced into fighting Edea, the woman was once his foster mother and ending in love with a young woman named Rinoa. THE LEGACY OF SQUALL LEONHART *''Final Fantasy VIII'' (1999) PS1 *''Dissidia Final Final Fantasy'' (2009) PSP *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' (2011) PSP Arcade Opening Rival Name: Reason: Connection: Ending Gameplay Movelist (Square Moves) **'Blizzard' - - Squall fires a chunk of ice from his free hand at his foes. **'Blizzard Barret' - - Squall fires a barrage of ice chunks from his free hand at his foes. **'Solid Barrel' - + - Squall swipes his gunblade at his foes with enough strength to knock them upward then he thrusts his gunblade at them three times. **'Upper Blues' - + - Squall does a upward slashing blow with his gunblade. **'Thunder Barret' - + - Squall thrusts his free hand down at the ground that launches a series of lightning bolts down at his foes in a straight line. **'Blizzard' - (Air) **'Solid Barrel' - + (Air) **'Upper Blues' - + (Air) **'Thunder Barret' - + (Air) (Triangle Moves) **'Fusillade' - - Squall launches a series of energy spheres at his foes that are followed up by a stream of lightning. **'Fated Circle' - + - Squall spins around to form a circle of energy until he makes it blow up in a explosion that can hurl his foes away. **'Rough Divide' - + - Squall dashes at his foes with amazing speed and swipes his gunblade at them. **'Blasting Zone' - + - Squall swipes his gunblade down at the ground to launch a series of energy pillars erupting from the ground in a straight line at his foes. **'Fusillade' - (Air) **'Fated Circle' - + (Air) **'Rough Divide' - + (Air) **'Blasting Zone' - + (Air) (Circle Moves) **'Revolver Drive' - - Squall engulfs his gunblade in a red aura and dashes outward at his foes with his gunblade pointed at them. **'Aerial Circle' - + - Squall spins around to create a circle of energy spheres and suddenly make them blow up. **'Meltdown' - + - Squall thrusts out his free hand and launches a stream of orange energy at his foes. **'Impact Drive' - + - Squall dashes at his foes and swipes his gunblade at them as he pulls the trigger to create a explosion on impact. (Throws) **'Handle Strike' - or - Squall pushes his foe back and hits them in the side of the head with the handle of his gunblade. **'Trigger Blast' - - Squall swipes his gunblade at his foe and pulls the trigger to make it create a explosion that knocks his foe away. **'Fiery Blast' - - Squall thrusts his hand out at his foe and casts Fire to create a fiery explosion that knocks his foe away. (Trigger Moves) **'Item Pick-Up' - **'Defend' - **'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) **'Swift Dash' - (Level 1) - Squall dashes at his foes and does a swiping blow with his gunblade to instantly defeat anyone who he hits. **'Ultima' - (Level 2) - Squall thrusts out his free hand and creates a explosion of magical energy that instantly defeats who gets hit by it. **'Renzokuken' - (Level 3) - Squall activates a cutscene where he transforms his gunblade into the Lionheart and dashes at his foes to start a chain of powerful slashing blows until he unleashes a huge shockwave with his final slash that instantly defeats all foes. Quotes and Taunts Taunts Quotes *'When Selected' *'Prematch' *'Item Pickup' *'Successful KO:' *'Respawns' **"Tch.." Intros and Outros Introduction Winning Screen Losing Screen Results Screen Idle Animation Victory Theme Costumes DLC Profile Items Minions Icons Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:DLC